Funny Bone
Funniangelo Humorous Bone, or better known as Funny Bone, is a mostly green Pony Earth Pony mare, born on April 16th. Her cutie mark is of a comedy mask, which stands for her special talent to see the world through the funny side of life. Funny Bone peruses her destiny as a comedian, based nar the origins of Fillydelphia, Equestria. Her career consists of stand-up (rarely), skits, cosplaying, comedic reviews of stories/movies, comedic or parody-like sketch art, pranks, and more. Despite of her career, she actually lives her life as a normal, everyday pony. She still currently lives in Filly. Personality Funny Bone is a rather silly filly around her peers and new ponies. She uses a friendly light-hearted joke around new ponies she meets to befriend them. She enjoys light-hearted humor in all sorts of forms, such as skits, or jokes. Whenever she sees herself in a sticky situation, she'll usually try to use her witty humor to wear down the situation. For example, when she sees a grumpy pony acting hostile towards her, she'll try to use friendly humor to cheer them up. If all fails, and she gets frustrated, she'll become snarky and sarcastic with her humor. If something not so light-hearted upsets her, she'll often try to masquerade her sadness "with a comedy mask", or hide her pain while pretending to be in a jolly mood. Either that, or she'll become snarky and sarcastic. Funny Bone isn't really a prodigy at comedy. Sometimes, she can be a hit or miss. She might even take it too far with her jokes without knowing it, causing some ponies to become offended. However, in these scenarios, she usually sees what she does wrong and tries to apologize, being the light-hearted pony she is. In dangerous conflicts, her humor might do the exact opposite; it could cause more trouble. At this point, she will have no choice but to resort to being serious to resolve an issue. Backstory Funny Bone was born on April 16th in Fillydelphia, Equestria to a mare Earth pony, and a male Pegasus. She was an only child. For her early years, she was raised by her parents and her uncle, Silly Willy. Funny loved her parents, and admired her uncle. According to her peers, she was quite a jokester to be around. At school, Funny Bone was always the class clown, making ponies laugh. However, she never really understood "why" she made them laugh. All Funny knew was "how" to keep them laughing. It took her until her PFF's birthday party to realize. However, at her PFF's party, some mishaps with her humor happened. Funny used hurtful jokes as an effort to try harder to earn her cutie mark. With the help of her friends and uncle, Funny restored faith in who she was, and earned her cutie mark, the RIGHT way. Ever since Funny Bone earned her cutie mark, she was taken to comedy clubs all around Fillydelphia by her uncle Silly Willy. Sometimes, she'd observe other comedians and learn from them. Other times, she would perform herself. To be honest, she never really enjoyed participating in stand-up acts, due to her spontaneous appearances. Silly Willy signed her up without her consent majority of the time she performed. Sure, she has gotten some laughs from the crowd. She also had a young comedian trophy to prove it. It just wasn't her game. Funny finally confessed, and Silly's response was "Then why didn't you just tell me? You won't hurt my feelings! As long as you peruse your destiny in some sort of form, I'll be happy." Ever since then, she has began living on her own in Filly, making her peers in her town laugh. Whether it was jokes, jester acts, or other things, she still remained the silly filly she was as a foal. Cutie Mark Funny Bone's cutie mark is a half green-hued and half yellow-hued comedy mask. It represents her ability to help ponies and herself see minor situations/life in a light-hearted comedic stance, seeing life through a "comedy mask". Sometimes, ponies automatically assume her special talent is to make ponies laugh. Although part of it may be true, there is more to the idea. It's maiNly about why she makes them laugh, other than how she makes them laugh. 'Cutie Mark Story' There is currently detailed explain of how Funny Bone has earned her cutie mark. Comedic Acts 'Stand-Up' Funny Bone quite frequently performed stand-up comedy at comedy clubs all over Fillydelphia, and hardly ever anywhere outside of there as a young filly. "It wasn't really my cup of tea," Funny Bone explains. "Well, it would've been if it wasn't for my unexpected gigs. Maybe it would've been less hectic for me. I still love my uncle, but c'mon! That was scary not being prepared for a show like that. Haha!" Currently, she rarely performs stand-up at all anymore, but partakes in other comedic acts. 'Skits' Performing skits is still to come in Funny's career. "It's definitely somethin' that keeps me up all night while thinking about it! I definitely look forward to it in the near future!" Funny explains that she hopes to perform live skits or recorded skits to entertain ponies all over Equestria. 'Cosplaying' Funny has explained to an interest in parodizing various things and cosplaying in the sake of light-hearted comedic purposes. This consists of popular pony faces, memes, iconic Internet characters, pop-culture, and more. Other Pictures Funny bone as the joker heath ledger by funniangelo-d5d8b54.png|Funny Bone dressed as Heath Ledger's "The Joker" from "The Dark Knight"|link=http://fav.me/d5d8b54 funny_bone_as_a_crystal_pony_by_funniangelo-d5koyg8.png|Funny Bone as a Crystal Pony|link=http://fav.me/d5koyg8 funny_bone_doing_stand_up_by_funnybone_mlp-d54r1h4.png|Younger Funny Bone performing at an unspecified comedy club in Fillydelphia|link=http://fav.me/d54r1h4 fearme.png|Funny Bone in her jester costume|link=http://fav.me/d62i4vv randomlogo.png|Random Funny Bone logo|link=http://fav.me/d61oy9v funny_bone_x_rhythm_soar_by_funniangelo-d5w3ks7.png|Funny Bone seen with what it appears to be her coltfriend, Rhythm Soar|link=http://fav.me/d5w3ks7 Links *More Information Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Earth Pony